Tan sólo eres una niña tonta
by nee.love
Summary: El amor en algunos momentos es lo mas complicado de la vida, los cambios al sufrir por el llegan a afectar en transcurso del día a día de cada persona sobre todo para alguien que ama de verdad en este momento le toca a kuky vivir esta etapa..


Tan sólo eres una niña tonta, una más de las cuales les han roto el corazón

¡Nunca escuchas tu subconsciente! Sólo lloras y lloras como una niña necia en busca de su mami… o mejor dicho en busca de su novio…

- **_Ya no aguanto más esto, se me fue de las manos y no quiero que siga_**-

Los hombres son tercos, son fríos, ellos no miden sus palabras y simplemente dicen "te amo" por satisfacción y no por convicción… [No todos, pero la gran mayoría.]

-**_pero… ¿Por qué?_**-

Siempre te hacen preguntar una y otra el porqué de las cosas.

º_ Primero_: guardan silencio.

º _Segundo_: tragan saliva.

º _Tercero_: hablan.

- _**Es que estoy con otra person**_a-

Pero lo peor de estos… es que nunca completan una frase, te dejan ahí, sola llorando con el corazón en la mano y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar… ¿Y qué es lo que hacen al verte así?

º _Opción nº 1_- te miran con lástima, dicen "lo siento" y se aprovechan de ti…

º _Opción nº 2_- aprietan el puño y sólo se van.

º _Opción nº 3_- recapacitan…

…Si se pudiera escoger en cada acto lo que quieres que él haga ¿cuál escogerías y cuál verías como el peor?....

* El chico sólo apretó el puño y dijo con pena -lo siento-… pero no la miro con lástima… ni recapacitó, ni siquiera pensó en tocarla… sólo.... se fue sin dar ninguna explicación, dando a ver que la opción 2 es y será siempre la más dolorosa, ya que esta solo te regala… el único sentimiento que queda después de que el amor no es suficiente sin esa persona… La soledad.

El tiempo transcurre, la gente sigue caminando… la vida sigue, y es imposible detener el tiempo. La gente va, la gente viene… todo es tan natural…

Pero ahí te ves tú… ahí observas a tu alrededor y ves que todo es igual que siempre ves los mismos sitios que visitabas con él. Saludas a la misma gente que saludabas con él. Comes el helado que has probado con él…

Pero ahora es diferente por que no está él…

Él sigue viviendo… y ahí es cuando te das cuenta que sólo hay algo que se detuvo, y esa fue tu voluntad.

**_I º La soledad._**

Los sentimientos no cambian de la noche a la mañana.

Sin antes tener un plan.

El primero y siempre el más utilizable para escapar de la soledad es: "un clavo saca otro clavo"

1º- **_buscas a un chico que te parezca interesante, generalmente cometes el error de fijarte en que tenga cualidades iguales, parecidas o mejores que las del chico que te dejó_**-

- Mira Kuki- dijo la pelirroja señalando a un chico- que tal está ese de ahí… tiene una mirada…- expresó con malicia, esperando una reacción similar de la pelinegra-

- No me parece- dijo con acento deteriorado y triste la niña que se encontraba cruzada de brazos y repleta de ojeras-

- Ese hombre no te merece ¿Por qué no vives de una vez?- dijo una tercera de tez morena y tono desafiante-

- Porque no sé como…- dijo con rigidez y amargura la chica deprimida, tapando su boca con una bufanda que ocultaba su desgastada cara sin expresión-

- ¿Y que tal ese?- preguntó repetitivamente la pelirroja como si estuvieran escogiendo una prenda de vestir en una tienda comercial- es alto tendrás que ponerte de puntas para besarlo-

- No le sigas insistiendo, creo que necesita relajarse primero antes de buscar a otro- dijo con madurez la morena que abrazaba a la pelinegra oriental la cual había alzado a llorar por la forma tan brígida que su amiga se expresaba con lo que era escoger a los del sexo opuesto-

- Fanny por favor no me insistas tanto… además… ¿Por qué no te buscas uno tu?- subiendo cada vez más el tono de su llanto-

Es complicado que te consuelen así… si tuvieras amigas que no fueran amigas quién sabe dónde estarías… por algo dicen: "gracias amigo por estar aquí en el preciso momento en el que desearía estar en otro lugar" (eso lo leí en una postal, creo)

- la pelirroja se sonrojó y sacó humo de si misma al verse en una situación embarazosa… – perdóname Kuki- para luego causar una sonrisa en la chica afligida, la cual les dio alivio a ambas a pesar de que su preocupación seguía ahí…

::::: Nunca se está solo… es sólo, que a pesar de estar rodeados de tanta gente, no nos importa… nos vemos solos al no tener a quien amamos a nuestro lado… pero aún así...para algo están las amigas::::

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

ne.. eto... esto es lo primero que me animo a escribir devido a eso si poseen alguna duda pos no duden en preguntarme lo que sea :3

estoy bastante nerviosa asi que n.n gracias a quien se de el tiempo de leer esta Historia ya que cualquier opinion me es muy importante ^^ mas aun las criticas

º ne.. a cierta Personita que me alludo ~ No sabes como te lo agradescoo x3 sin ti seguiria dudando xD

ojala lo ayan disfrutado n//n


End file.
